Now All Will Be Okay
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Sirius morreu deixando um amigo para trás, mas até então nunca tinha se afastado dele.


Fanfic feita para o projeto** Go Fly a Kite, Black** do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Now All Will Be Okay  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Fazia um ano que eu estava preso em uma realidade totalmente estranha, sozinho e não vendo nada mais do que pontos nublados. Eu apertava meus olhos para enxergar melhor, mas tudo parecia embaçado. Gritei por ajuda diversas vezes, mas ninguém conseguia me ouvir. A noite era muito frio e eu me deitava junto da única ligação que eu tinha com o mundo real e mesmo assim era difícil vê-lo.

Às vezes Moony chorava quando ia dormir e isso me deixava irritado. Eu estava preso, sozinho, mas não conseguia chorar. Quantas coisas eu me arrependia de nunca ter feito algo importante? Quantas vezes eu fui irresponsável e, assim, magoei quem eu amava? Quantas pessoas _eu_ tinha machucado? Mas lá estava Remus, tendo chance de ainda ser feliz.

Eu sabia que era egoísta e não me sentia culpado por isso, mas me preocupava com meus amigos. Odiava saber que alguém tão próximo a mim estava se autodestruindo e eu não podia fazer nada. Harry estava em Hogwarts e não era tão próximo a Remus quanto eu desejava.

Tudo mudou em uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix, quando Dumbledore, com um sorriso enigmático, pediu para que Snape tomasse conta pessoalmente de Remus nas noites de Lua Cheia. Moony não pareceu se importar. Na verdade, nunca mais eu tinha visto Remus dar muita importância a alguma coisa, totalmente fechado em seu mundo, usando uma máscara de tranquilidade e confiança para mascarar toda sua angustia. Quão difícil deve ter sido para ele perder seus únicos amigos? Meus dentes se chocaram com raiva enquanto arreganhava os lábios com um rosnado indignado. Mas ninguém estava lá para se importar com o que eu pensava, mas intimamente fiquei feliz que seboso não parecia muito mais satisfeito.

Albus se levantou silenciosamente da mesa e olhou através de mim, como se visse algo e piscou em minha direção. Apertei meus braços ao redor de Moony possessivamente com medo que algo lhe acontecesse.

Uma semana havia se passado desde aquele dia e eu não conseguia mais dormir e ficava acordado de noite ouvindo os gemidos de Moony. Quando a Lua Cheia ainda não tinha surgido em uma quarta-feira gelada o vento soprava violentamente e Moony e Snape se encontraram no porão de Grimmauld Place, um com o rosto cansado e o outro com o rosto irritado. Acreditem ou não, quem estava irritado era Moony, com a aproximação da Lua Cheia.

- Obrigado – Moony agradeceu mal-humorado. Snape não foi atingido, mas levantou uma sobrancelha questionadoramente.

- Mal dia? - O babaca achou engraçado a falta de resposta de Remus e pôs-se a provocar. Remus rosnou e eu adoraria poder estar lá para azarar aquele nariz enorme do ranhoso. Remus nem se deu ao trabalho de respondeu e engoliu a poção de uma só vez. Os olhos de Remus giraram para cima e seu corpo tremeu. Pela primeira vez a marcara de Snape desapareceu e ele olhou preocupado.

- Estou bem! – Remus disse quando Snape segurou suas costas para que não caísse. Snape apertou os olhos em sua direção, o nariz parecendo maior na luz da lâmpada acesa por mágica.

- Albus não me disse que eu teria que ser sua babá também! – Snape cuspiu, mas não o soltou em momento algum. Não me lembrava de nenhum momento em que seboso tenha tido algum tipo de compaixão por nós, mas parecia que ele sentiu um mínimo de simpatia pela dor de Remus. Suspirei perturbado pela descoberta e ao mesmo tempo aliviado por saber que Remus poderia ter algum apoio lá. Sirius queria chorar por perceber que a pessoa que mais poderia dar apoio a Remus era a pessoa que ele mais detestava na face da terra.

- Você vai ficar aqui até o fim da transformação? - Moony perguntou quando Snape o ajudou a se equilibrar e afastou as mãos dele. Abracei um dos braços de Moony ainda preocupado com sua sanidade mental, porque Remus respirava cada vez mais rapidamente. Era o efeito da transformação. Em algum lugar lá fora a lua já estaria no céu. Snape manteve sua face em branco, mas seus olhos tremiam como se não confiasse em si mesmo para responder.

Eu não confiava no seboso e ainda acreditava que ele era partidário de Voldemort, mas se Remus precisasse de toda a atenção de um Comensal da Morte eu não objetaria. Eu era covarde demais para abandonar meus amigos quando eles estavam tão destruídos e Albus parecia confiar em Snape. Eu desejava poder fazer a mesma coisa.

O corpo de Remus lentamente lutava contra a transformação, mesmo sabendo que era inevitável, e os gritos secos que saiam da garganta de Remus fizeram meu corpo, possivelmente meu espírito, tremer em horror. Era sempre assim, mas quando não existia a poção Wolfsbane era pior. Ainda me lembro com pavor de como Remus se cortava e arranhava para provocar uma dor autoinfligida.

Snape ficava em uma distancia segura, mas sem nunca desgrudar o olhar de Remus, olhando-o com fascínio e um curiosidade mórbida. Era nojento como ele parecia estar atraído por algo tão horrível quanto uma transformação das trevas.

Remus não se intimidou e mesmo com a poção e todo seu autocontrole o lobo ainda estava lá e cheirou na direção de Snape como se apreciasse sua presença e _realmente gostasse._

Fiz uma careta quando o lobo deitou-se perto de Snape e virou o rosto em sua direção o olhando, a admiração brilhando em seus olhos. Remus realmente deve ter apreciado alguém não temê-lo depois de tanto tempo. Snape levantou a cabeça e o olhava de soslaio. Não foi com minha aprovação que Snape passou uma das mãos sobre a cabeça de Remus, sabendo que ele não se lembraria de nada quando acordasse, mesmo que a poção permitisse que ele estivesse mais lúcido e racional do que provavelmente seria. Seus movimentos eram duros, mas não existia maldade.

A visão de Snape como humano era demais para mim, minhas entranhas se contorciam, mas não conseguia evitar ficar feliz. Pelo menos, não quando Remus estava finalmente mais tranquilo.

Inesperadamente uma luz brilhante surgiu ao meu lado e tanto Lily quanto James olhavam para mim sorridentes. Arregalei os olhos com os possíveis significados do que estava acontecendo. Olhei de relance para a cena a minha frente e Snape ainda estava acariciando a cabeça de Remus. Franzi a testa em descontentamento.

- Pronto para se desligar de Remus? - Lily perguntou com carinho.

- Já faz um tempo, amigão!

James me abraçou apertado e todos os pontos nublados ao meu redor desapareceram e todas as cores estavam mais brilhantes.

- Lily? James? - perguntei e percebi que minha voz estava embargada. Ambos acenaram afirmativamente, cada um segurando um dos meus braços.

- Remus vai ficar bem agora, você pode deixá-lo – Lily gentilmente esclareceu. Tentei argumentar que _ainda _não confiava o suficiente no seboso para deixar Remus aos seus cuidados. - A gente sabe o quanto você se importa, mas agora alguém vai estar com ele – Lily continuou. Mordi meu lábio inferior descontente e olhei para James que ainda sorria com os olhos arregalados em minha direção. _Não era como eu pudesse fazer nada por ele aqui_, minha mente me acusou traidoramente.

Aceitei ir com ele para uma tão desejada paz eterna, mas não sem antes me despedi de Remus.

- Adeus, Moony.

Com os olhos curiosos o lobo levantou a cabeça e olhou através de mim, as orelhas levantadas e os pelos erriçados.

- O que foi, Lupin? - Snape perguntou também olhando para cá. Mas Remus não parecia nos vê, talvez fosse algum tipo de instinto. Sorri tristemente, mas sabia que agora tudo ficaria bem, para ambos de nós.

_Adeus, Remus._


End file.
